Ketsueki Yoru
by DaughterofSparda
Summary: It's an old story of mine from Quizilla. Grimmjow is paired up with an ex-soul reaper who was banished for unknown reasons. she's the spitting image of him and has a similar attitude. what trouble will they get into?  suck at summaries
1. Prelog

I've lived in the shadow realm for many years now. I've been around for many more than what people expect. Yes I'm old by human standards but by my kind's standards I'm still just a child. With my long blue hair and electric blue eyes I tend to scare most away. For this reason, and a few others, I was banished from the Soul Society. That is when I found the realm of shadows. I had built a castle here to symbolize that this was my domain.

After many months of being alone in this realm a friend from the Soul Society showed upon my door step. Aizen was also banished from the Soul Society for unspeakable acts. I didn't bother to ask him why he was here. Stepping aside I allowed him to enter. Grateful for my hospitality, he offered me a deal that he said I couldn't refuse. Smiling my wicked smile, I listened to his proposal. Not agreeing with any of his evil plan I swiftly came up with my own. In return for living in my domain I would grant him full access to it and do as he pleased as long as he made me an army of strong warriors. He instantly agreed to this and so started our partnership.

It's been approximately 14 years since Aizen arrived in the realm of shadows. He has kept up his end of the deal thus far as have I. Aizen has recruited nine very strong warriors by the names of Starrk, Luisenbarn, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, and Aaroniero.We have agreed upon a name for the castle. A name that all Soul Reapers will fear; Los Noches. It seemed to suit us perfectly and yet it was just a name.

I'm the best and most deadly out of every one here. My partner, Grimmjow, and I don't really get along. Yet Aizen has us paired up, maybe it's because of my hollow side or maybe it's due to the fact that we're spitting images of each other. For whatever reason he has I only wish that I could kill him for it.


	2. Chapter 1

Aizen has sent Grimmjow and me to the human realm once more. I loved coming here for only two reasons; I could ditch Grimmjow and go see a dear friend of mine. Grimmjow already knew what was coming and just walked away as soon as we arrived. Smiling happily I put my hands by my sides so that my cloak concealed my blade. Grimmjow just stuffed his into his coat and walked off telling me to watch out for any soul reapers. Waving my 'whatever you say' wave I headed towards the high school.

Upon my arrival at the school I just leaned against a wall and waited for school to let out. After approximately ten minutes the bell rang and humans exited the school. A few minutes later six soul reapers and a few humans exited right on schedule. One of the soul reapers looked up and smirked, which was quite unusual for him. I smirked back reveling my deadly fangs which just made him laugh.

"What's so funny Renji?" the orange haired soul reaper questioned.

"Her." Renji grinned as he pointed to me.

"Her?" the bald one responded recognizing me instantly.

"Hello Ikkaku. It's been a while since we last met." I snarled fight happy.

"What are you doing here Ketsueki-ama?" Ikkaku snarled.

"Language, language my dear Ikkaku; I'm not here to fight you. You," I calmly stated as I pointed to the orange haired boy. "Where is Kisuke Urahara?"

"Why?"

"Answer my damn question soul reaper!" I snarled.

"I'll take you to him then."

"Thank you."

"My name is-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I know who you are." I sighed as I followed him.

Kurosaki led me strait to Urahara's shop. I smiled happily when I spotted the tall blonde owner standing in front of his run down shop. Shaking my head ever so slightly I cracked my neck and let out a Hollow's roar. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Urahara was looking my way with a look of pure intent to kill. Laughing hard I walked over towards Kisuke.

"Well hello to you too my dear Ame. You do realize that you're walking with soul reapers, right?" Kisuke questioned as he looked over at the six that stood behind me.

"Yes Kisuke I do. How else do you think I found you?"

"You could've just use-"

"Strict orders not to use my powers unless needed to." I sighed slightly not once showing my face to anyone.

"It's been how many years since you left and you still won't show me your face."

"It's been a while. I'm surprised that you didn't come looking for me Kisuke. I came here to tell you…no to warn you to not try to stop us. I really don't want to fight you and win." I sighed as I turned to leave.

"Why did you choose to fight alongside Aizen?" Kisuke questioned.

"Why do you still work alongside the Soul Society?" I retorted as I walked off leaving my dear friend pondering.

I wondered around the town for quite some time before I finally found my partner. Smiling at him I opened the portal to Los Noches and stepped inside. Without realizing it I had been followed by all six of the soul reapers. Grimmjow didn't seem to notice either since he didn't charge at them or say anything. As he stepped inside of the portal we both changed back into our normal outfits and then closed the portal, leaving the soul reapers mouths a gape.

We were walking back to Aizen's office when Grimmjow pulled me to the side. His electric blue eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting. His ever annoyed look had shattered into a slight smile. My right eye started to twitch as he leaned in. With one swift move I slowly started to walk to Aizen's office without Grimmjow. Knocking on the door I waited for the sound of Aizen's voice. With a simple, yet polite, 'enter' I opened and entered.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're back. Where's Grimmjow?" Aizen questioned.

"Lying on the hallway floor in pain." I simply and truthfully answered. "Here's the item that you asked for." I said handing him a ruby looking gem and then walking out.

"Thank you my dear. Please do forgive me but I need you and your lover to return to the human realm and retrieve a few more items. Then when you two return I need you to train the others." Aizen requested.

"Sure…what're the items?" I responded as he handed me a list of items.

"Thank you my dear. You and Grimmjow may leave tomorrow. Now leave."

As I was heading toward the room that I was forced to share with Grimmjow I saw Starrk standing next to Grimmjow. He looked up at me as I stood there with a blank expression on my face. Shaking my head slightly I lent Grimmjow my hand. Taking it I helped him to our room. He looked at me every once in a while but said nothing. Grimmjow could tell that for some reason I wasn't in a good mood. _What did Aizen do to piss her off this time? _Grimmjow thought as we reached our room. I opened the door and walked in with Grimmjow. Setting him down on the bed I then walked into our bathroom to take a "quick" shower.

After my shower, thirty-five minutes later, I walked out in a towel. Grimmjow was lying in bed just looking at the ceiling. He looked over at me and smiled his perverted smiled. I knew instantly that he was horny and wanted me in his bed. Sighing I looked over at him and shook my head. He sighed and went back to looking at the ceiling. I quickly got dressed and went to my desk. Grimmjow got up and walked over to me.

"What're ya doin'?" He questioned.

"Planning our attack on a couple of places; we have to return to the human realm to retrieve a few more items for Aizen." I retorted.

"Is that why you're in such a bad mood?"

"No. I would rather not speak of it."

"Please. We use to tell each other everything…what happened?" Grimmjow wined.

"I'm just under a lot of stress." I faked a smile and went back to my work.

"Lire." Was all that Grimmjow let pass his lips.

Sighing I turned towards him, "Grimmjow…we were friends, good friends before Aizen assigned us partners. At first I thought that we would get that much closer but something happened to me." I looked up at him and continued. "I've been trying to push you away but you're like a yo-yo. The more I push you away the closer you get to me."

"What are you so scared of?"

"Losing a dear friend…the only real friend that knows ME."

"You won't lose me. You won't allow that to happen." Grimmjow smiled as he got really close to my face. "I just want you to know that I've loved you ever since we met."

I looked at him from the corners of my eyes, "Don't say such things. If you truly do then don't say such things. Aizen will separate us and then you wouldn't be near me. Just as an FYI…I like you too Grimmjow. Not love; like." I continued my work.

"That's a start." He smiled happily as he continued to look over my shoulder. "That's not a plan to spring a heist that's a training plan."

"Yeah…it's a favor for Aizen."

"So more or less you were told not asked."

"Yeah." Sighing I turned around and looked up at Grimmjow again. "I'm really considering of just staying in the human realm this time. If I decide to do so I want you to return and tell Aizen that I was killed."

"No! If you stay then I'm gonna stay too." Grimmjow snapped.

"Fine."

With that said I closed my work book and went to my bed. Grimmjow crawled into his and lay on his side. I looked over at him and shot him a questioning look. Smiling his perverted smile he motioned me to come over to his bed. Shaking my head I rolled over, so my back was to him, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning I was the first one up, like always. Taking an actual quick shower, about 10-15 minutes long, I then quickly got dressed. Walking over to Grimmjow, who was still in a deep sleep, I just smirked evilly. He had somehow known of what I was about to do, 'cause all he said was "I'm up I'll be reading in a few" and then rolled over. Lightly giggling to myself I sent a shadow message to Kisuke to let him know of our arrival.

After a few moments Grimmjow was by my side, half awake, and ready to go. I nodded to him and he handed me Ryuushikami. With a smile and stern nod we were off to the Human realm.

Upon our arrival I grabbed Grimmjow's arm and drug him with me for once. He looked at me with confusion but followed without a word. We finally arrived at Urahara's shop. I opened it to just get a broom to the face. With eye twitching I pushed Jinta out of my way. *she had been on tons of human realm missions and knows all of Urahara's team* Tessai poked his head in and pointed towards the back where the door to the basement was. Smiling a fake smile, I drug Grimmjow to where Kisuke was. We jumped down from the door, instead of taking the long ass latter, and landed on a rock next to Kisuke.

"Well hello my dear." Was all that Urahara said.

"Did you-"

"Yes my dear I got your message and that's fine. I'll do what I can." He smiled as Grimmjow looked from him to me as we spoke.

"Ok will someone explain this to me?" Grimmjow wined.

"I told you last night Grimmjow." I sighed as Renji and Ichigo walked over to us.

"Hey Ame-sama." Renji politely said.

"Hey Renji-san." Was all that passed my lips.

"Renji do you realize what she is?" Ichigo gasped, not recognizing me as the girl from yesterday.

"Yeah, she's an Ex-Shinigami."

"Like Mr. Hat and clogs?" Ichigo questioned as I laughed at the pet name. "What's so damn funny?"

"That name. It's cute…fits him perfectly." I giggled.

"Ame you do realize that you'll need to show me your face."

"Yes…I've been stalling for a reason." I sighed as I threw the hood of my cloak back.

Everyone, except Grimmjow, gasped at the sight of the Hollow mask fragment. Grimmjow started laughing his ass off when Ichigo started for his blade. Renji stuck out his hand telling the orange haired soul reaper to not even try.

"Why not Renji she works for Aizen!"

"Wait just one god damn minute here! Aizen works with me! You really don't know anything about Soul Society do you young soul reaper?" I mocked. "I'm the most deadly being in this dimension. Not to mention I know exactly how to kill soul reapers. So, as a dear warning to someone who has helped me, don't go and piss me off. You will regret it in the end if you live." I then turned back to Kisuke. "You really need to teach him better Kisuke."

"Well about you anyways. At least Renji has his back for now. Might I ask why you're here my dear?"

"Mission. Need your help on a few locations."

"I'm sorry Ame, I will not help you assist Aizen in his evil plans."

"Fine then I guess that Grimmjow and I will just have to destroy the town till we find what we're looking for." I said as I turned to leave.

"Fine, but this is the only time I'll help you in this way. There are good people in this town that don't need to get mixed up in this war."

"Fine by me Kisuke. Oh and have you figured out the answer to your question from yesterday?"

"Yes. I have done some research in my days."

"So you mean you just asked young Renji-san."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Kisuke smiled as I shook my head.

"How did I know? Anyways, here's the list of items that we need to get for Aizen and-"

"You will do nothing to get them." Said a stern yet kind voice.

"Captain?" Renji gasped.

Turning around I saw that it indeed was a captain of the top 13 squads. Smiling happily I ran and jumped into his arms. Spinning me around he pulled me into a tight yet sweet hug.

"It's been way too long my dear Juushiro-kun." I yipped happily.

"Wait you know Ukitake?" Ichigo gasped with a confused look.

"No I have no damn clue to who this man is and that's why I just gave him a hug and called him by name." I lightly growled sarcastically.

"Well excuse m-"

"What in the heavens happened to your beautiful face my dear Ame-chan?" Juushiro questioned with a gasp.

"Nothing." I lightly snapped as I pulled my hood back up. _Can't believe I left this down for so damn long. _I thought as I backed away from my beloved ex-captain.

"Let me see my dear."

"Juushiro I can't let you do that. You wouldn't understand. Please don't." I requested nearly in tears.

"There's no need to cry my dear girl."

"I'm not crying! My kind doesn't cry…can't cry." I lied.

"You're a Shinigami Ame-chan. You can cry and I'm here for you if you ever-"

"No! I'm an Ex-Shinigami! I'm not one of you anymore. Not after what happened so many years ago. I tried to explain but no one would listen to me. You didn't even listen to me." I growled.

"Ame-sama please calm down." Grimmjow cowered.

"You pussy."

"You would be too if you ever saw her truly pissed off." Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow!"

"Yes Ame-sama?"

"Let's go. Just being around so many damn soul reapers is making me sick. Let's get this damn mission over with." I snarled.

"As you wish Ame-sama." Grimmjow nodded as we headed towards the door.

"Three of those items are in the Soul Society. Good luck getting them." Kisuke called as we left.

We walked off the property and headed into town. We walked into an antique store. I turned to Grimmjow and nodded. Splitting up we searched the store for two of the five gems. After about half an hour of searching Grimmjow and I met up at the front. He looked at me with a frown symbolizing that he hadn't found a damn thing. With an equal look, that quickly shifted to a huge smile, I pointed to both items of interest sitting right above the door.

"May I help you with something dear?" a little old lady questioned.

"Yes, I was wondering how much are those two gems above the door for? I'm a huge old gem collector and those would look great in my collection." I lied.

"Three hundred each." She smiled.

I looked at Grimmjow and smiled. "Do you take visa?"

"Yes dear we do."

"I'll take them then. Sweet-heart would you be ever so kind to get them down for me?"

"Anything for you Dear." Grimmjow smiled as he leaned up to get them.

"You two make such a sweet couple."

"Why thank you mama." I smiled as I paid for the gems.

"May I ask how long?"

"At times it seems like it's been forever then again it seems like we're still dating. It's been five years now I believe." I smiled as I raised my hand when she asked if I wanted them gift wrapped.

"Well thank you for stopping by dear. Have a nice day."

"You too mama." I called as we walked out.

"I can't believe that you spent $600 on two damn gems." Grimmjow complained.

"Aizen will pay me back or he's not getting them." I sighed as I opened the portal home. "Let us report back to Aizen." We then walked through the portal to Los Noches.

Upon our arrival Gin was standing by our door. His normal grin plastered on his face. With a slight growl I walked up to him. He gave me the look that easily read, "You're home early. Did everything go as planned?" I shot him my famous death glare that told everyone that I was pissed and not in the mood to deal with anyone but Aizen.

"Grimmjow,"

"Yes Ame-sama?"

"Walk with me…I may need you to calm me down after speaking with Aizen." I snarled as we walked past Gin.


	4. Chapter 3

We walked to Aizen's quarters in silence. Grimmjow could tell I was pissed and talking to Aizen would just go and piss me off even more. Once to our destination, I kicked open his door and entered with a frightened Grimmjow behind me.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aizen snarled.

"Here's your god damn gem Aizen! If you want the other three then you can go back to the Soul Society and get them yourself." I growled as my eyes flashed golden.

"Do you realize who you're talking to girl?"

"My partner; we're equals remember?"

Aizen just glared at me and waved us out. Rolling my eyes I did as requested after leaving the gem in the room on a small table by the door. I could hear Aizen calling out for me but with my temper flaring I didn't bother turning around to confront him. Grimmjow and I retreated back to our quarters for some much needed R&R.

Entering our room I tossed Ryuushikami onto my bed and headed to the book shelf by my desk. Grimmjow looked at me with confusion and wonder. Pulling out a big book, I opened it to the middle and pulled out a bottle of golden colored liquid. His eyes wondered up to mine with wonder.

"It's a human drink. They maybe disgusting creatures but they tend to come up with good things every now and then." I stated.

"What's it taste like?"

"You can try some if you really want to know." I answered as I poured myself a glass.

Grimmjow looked at me with curiosity filled eyes as I handed him my glass and nodded for him to take a drink. Hesitating for a while he finally took a good sized sip. My laughter filled the room at the sight of his twisted face.

"This tastes like liquid shit!" Grimmjow coughed and handed my glass back.

I took the glass from him and smiled. "You just don't like the burning sensation that it gives off. It's fine Panther; just means more for me."

I sat at my desk and put my feet up on it. Leaning back in my chair I continued to drink. Grimmjow lay back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Turning to him I sighed. My feelings for him were strong and getting stronger now that I was drinking. At hearing my sigh he turned to me with a smile. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the bottle and headed to the bathroom.

Not fully comprehensive, I turned the bath on to warm and began to undress in front of the mirror. A smile crossed Grimmjow's features as he watched from the bed. It didn't take me long to undress since all I really had to do was undo the wraps around my breasts. Finishing I grabbed my glass off the counter and entered my hot bath. I was halfway through my bath before I realized that Grimmjow could see me and probably has been watching this whole time. Sighing, I just waved my hand closing the door. Finishing my bath in piece I emptied the tub, dried off, and got dressed. Opening the door I found Grimmjow smiling at me.

"You ok Ame-kun? You never forget to close the door." Grimmjow smiled.

"Yeah just stressed is all. How long were you watching me?" I asked knowing that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Just about the entire time."

"Pervert." I laughed as I moved Ryuushikami and placed her in her rightful place.

Laying down I faced the man that I've known for years. His electric blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. The green lines under his eyes always captivated me for some odd unknown reason. Sighing I knew what we had to do in the next couple of days. This wasn't going to be easy for me. I was going to have to see everyone that claimed to "love" me and steal from them. This was going to be a huge pain in the ass. Oh well, it has to be done.

Grimmjow raised his head up on his arm and stared at me. He could tell that I was deep in thought. What I was thinking was unbeknownst to him. Watching me stare at him had to be boosting his already huge ego. Knowing his perverted mind he was probably having perverted fantasies with me in it. That's how he's been ever since I can remember.

Finally realizing that I was being watched I rolled over and attempted to go to sleep. I quickly finished my bottle of alcohol and took some sleeping pills that I had secretly stashed away in the drawer of my night stand. After only a few moments I had passed out due to the combination.

The next morning I was awoken by Grimmjow staring at me at point blank range. In one swift move I landed my fist with his jaw fragment and rolled over. I could hear him chuckle and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. Finding my way out of the mess I glared at the blue haired man. He was gonna pay for doing that to me. Crawling out of the fit of bedding I growled darkly at the man who just grinned back. I leapt from the floor and tackled said man. As we both fell to the ground, with a loud thud we heard sly snickering. Looking up we met with Gin's fox-like face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gin smiled at the sight of me lying on top of Grimmjow with my legs on either side of said man.

"I was just about to rip off Grimmjow's cloths and have wild crazy sex with him. What the hell do you want now that you killed the mood?" I snarled as both males looked at me shocked.

"Aizen wishes to speak with you." Gin replied still shocked.

"Yeah, just what I need first thing in the morning." I sighed as I sat up to where I was straddling Grimmjow's lap.

"He wants to speak with just you though Ame-chan."

"Joy." Was all I said as I got to my feet.

Making my way towards the door, I caught the look in Grimmjow's eyes. He was worried and confused. Shaking my head I left the room. I walked throughout Los Noches and finally got to my destination. Not bothering with a knock, I entered the room to find Aizen speaking with Szayel. Clearing my throat to alert them of my arrival, I advanced towards them. My facial expression was identical to Grimmjow's when he's pissed off.

"Aizen," I roared as he brought his attention to me. "What is so god damn important that it couldn't wait till after I got up and ate something?"

"You are dismissed Szayel." Aizen stated waving the eighth Espada out. "Ame-chan, I need you and Grimmjow to infiltrate the Soul Society to get those gems for me. It should be easy for someone of your talents."

"Do it yourself Aizen. I'm done doing your god damned dirty work. Get off your high horse and get your hands dirty for once." I snarled.

In a matter of seconds he was in my face. I stood my ground and glared into his chocolate eyes. He didn't scare me one bit unlike the others. I knew I could take him if I really wanted to. He was just lucky that I had just got up and was too damn tired to put him in his place.

"You will do as I request. Do you understand me Ame?"

"Whatever. Oh and Aizen, if you ever do something like this again to me I don't care if I'm tired, I'll kick your ass into next week. Got me?" I snarled as I left the room.

Heading back to my room I found myself being followed. Turning around I found Ulquiorra. Snarling I spun on my heels and kept on walking. I had half hoped that he would get the hint and leave me alone. He didn't and to my surprise kept a small distance from me. After a while I spun around yet again and caught him off guard.

"What in Sam hell do you want Ulquiorra?"

"I wanted to confirm a rumor that was going around the Espada."

"About Grimmjow and I?"

"Yes."

"Whatever it is it's not true. He's an underling and nothing more. If I really wanted anyone of the Espada I would take you or Stark for that matter before I even considered Grimmjow. Now leave me alone or I'll have to kill you." I snarled and let go of the fourth Espada.

I continued on my way to my room getting looks from everyone I passed. My mood went from mad to pissed off in less than a hour of my awakening. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

I returned to the room to find Grimmjow in the shower. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the bathroom door and closed it. What Ulquiorra had said about a rumor was just now starting to sink in. Damn that fox-like ex-Shinigami. I would kill him for this if I could. Sighing I started to get the things we would need for our new mission ready for our departure. Ryuushikami was firmly against my left hip. I sat down on Grimmjow's bed and waited for him to get out. A strange though accrued to me; if he's a pussy cat then why does he like to take two showers daily? The picture of Grimmjow with cute white cat ears and a tail popped into my head and made me burst into laughter. Grimmjow entered the room with only his pants on. His eyebrow was raised in a questioning expression due to my laughter.

"What's so funny Ame?"

I looked up at him and burst into more laughter. It totally suited him. He would look so adorable with the ears and matching tail. Smiling I got up and ran my right index finger under his chin. Grabbing a couple of things off of my desk I headed towards the door.

"Just get your shit Grimm-kitty. We have to go to Soul Society and retrieve those damn gems for Aizen." I giggled at the nickname that Gin had given my panther.

Said panther just twitched and put his jacket on. As he followed me out the door he grabbed his blade, Pantera. We made our way to the main gates of Los Noches. Waving my hand I opened a portal to Soul Society. With a heavy sigh we stepped into it and vanished from our dark realm. Reappearing on the outskirts of the Seireitei we stepped out of the portal after suppressing our reiryoku (spiritual power). Once on the streets I tossed a bomb down that changed our cloths into an illusion that we were wearing the Shinigami uniform. Grimmjow twitched just a little but I just sighed. I was actually wearing my old uniform.

We made our way inside the Seireitei to find that no one was around. I was a Lieutenant of the eleventh division under Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. When I was banished Yachiru Kusajishi took over. The only thing that I hoped was that we wouldn't run into said Captain. We wondered around looking for the twelfth division. If memory serves then it wasn't too far from where we had entered.

Finally finding our desired destination we walked in. Sighing I put my hands up along with Grimmjow. They had set a trap for us. Damn Soul Reapers and their fucking spies. As they bound our hands with shackles I looked up to see Juushiro sadly shaking his head and Zaraki was sighing.

"Don't pity me. You're not rid of me just yet you damn back stabbers." I spit out as we were taken away to our cells.

The idiots didn't realize that they had placed both in my old cell. What a stupid move on their part. Sure, the holding cells took our powers away but that didn't stop me from breaking out if I really wanted to. Grimmjow was pacing the cell and grumbling about being caught and how it was all my fault. Rolling my eyes I got up from the floor and made my way over to the door. Looking down the hall both ways I sighed and walked over to where the bed was. Pulling it away from the wall I started knocking on the wall.

"What are you doing Ame?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Quiet. I'm looking for something." I stated as a grin appeared. Pushing on the wall a small opening appeared. "How do you think I got out of here the first time they locked me up?"

"And that's why I love you."

"'Cause I'm smart?"

"That and you're evil." Grimmjow smiled.

"Oh you have no idea how evil I can be."

Now with my way out we checked the halls one last time and made our way through the passage. As we neared the end I pushed on the wall. Another opening appeared in our path. Crawling out I half expected for Soul Reapers to be awaiting us. To my surprise, no one was around. Either this was another trap or we were home free. Grabbing Grimmjow up off the ground we took off towards the twelfth division yet again. This time we used our powers to reach the right level. Crawling through the window I demanded that Grimmjow stand by the door just in case someone was to come in. Rolling his eyes he did as he was told. I skewered there room for our prize to find that it was hiding in plain sight, yet again. Sighing I grabbed the gems and headed to the window. Looking down I saw that at least three different divisions were on their way here. Sighing I just opened a Garganta (portal to Los Noches) and stepped inside.

"Come on Grimmjow lets return before Aizen throws a hissy fit over our late arrival." I stated as said man jumped back from the door.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Juushiro were in shock to see us fading into the Garganta. My demented evil smile crept into my features as I waved good bye. It only hurt a little to see the hurt and betrayal in my old friends' eyes. They left me to die those many years ago so how could they not realize that I would do something like this? Betrayal was my new game and damn was it fun for the most part.

We arrived back in Los Noches and headed to Aizen's quarters. To our surprise he wasn't there. The only other place he could be was in the either his throne room or the Espada meeting room. First we went to the throne room just to find out that he wasn't there. Growling slightly we made our way to the meeting room. I kicked the door open and stalked my way over to Aizen as Grimmjow took his seat.

"Here's your god damn gems Aizen. If you ever ask me to go there again I'll have to kill you." I snarled.

"I haven't seen you wear that uniform since the day I arrived here." Aizen smiled.

"Fuck you." I snapped and released the illusion that was upon Grimmjow and me. "If we walked in there in our Arrancar outfits then we would have been caught even faster than we were."

"You captured? How interesting." Gin stated.

"Fuck you Gin! It was part of my plan. We got closer to the target and the damn Shinigami let it slip that the gems were on the sixth floor and put us in my old cell." I snarled at the fox-like Shinigami.

"No need to be so fight happy Ame-chan." Tōsen stated.

"But out Tōsen!"

"Now that we have all six gems we can move onto phase two of our plan." Aizen smiled as I took my seat at the other end of the table.

I folded my hands and rolled my eyes. How soon would it be before some of those damn soul reapers decided to infiltrate my domain? Sighing I glanced at Grimmjow who looked board out of his mind. That's when a funny as all hell idea popped into my head. One that would embarrass Grimmjow along with Szayel. Oh how this was gonna make my day. Everyone looked at the evil ass look upon my face. Grimmjow slightly cowered since I was still looking at him. Sitting back I looked at Aizen with the same evil look and smiled my evil grin. Oh this was going to be good.


	6. Chapter 5

**This has a lot of dialog that doesn't belong to me. All belongs to rightful owners. I would like to give thanks to ZabuLover25 from for giving me this idea through a video they made. Thanks to all for reading and hope you find it as funny as I did.**

* * *

After the meeting I requested that everyone meet us back here in about two hours. Aizen had stated that all Espada, including myself, would have the next couple of day to do as we pleased. At his mention of that my evil grin grew even bigger. Everyone gave me questioning looks at my request but all agreed to do so. Still smiling evilly I asked if Grimmjow and Szayel would come with me for a while.

We walked off towards Szayel's lab so I could set my plan into action. Grimmjow was arguing with Szayel about something while I was thinking about what exactly I was going to do. Many ideas had come to mind but there were only two that I couldn't determine which would be better. Smiling I sighed and told the two lower class Espada to stay in the lab until I returned. They both nodded and I departed to gather a few items from the human world.

When I returned Grimmjow was tied up and gagged in the corner of the room. I let out a light laugh at the sight of my poor panther bound and gagged. Sadly though it slightly turned me on to see him bound. Dirty thoughts crept into my mind and I found myself blushing a light shade of pink. Szayel turned around and looked at me with a questioned look. Grimmjow was attempting to talk but was too muffled to understand.

"What's the meaning of this?" the pink haired Espada snapped.

"I need you to take Grimmjow and stand outside the door for like fifteen minutes." I ordered ignoring his question.

With a heavy sigh he obeyed and drug my panther out the door. Smiling happily I set up the room to my liking. Before I let the two men in I whipped up a little "drink" for them. Smiling evilly again I opened the door and handed Szayel his drink. Untying Grimmjow, I handed him his.

"Drink this and then come in side." I smiled and walked back in.

Five minutes later the two walked in.

"Now on Szayel stand here," I smiled as I put said man behind a table. "And Grimmjow you stand here." I smiled putting him on the other side of the same table.

We all returned to the meeting room. I was standing in front of my chair with a triumphant grin. Grimmjow and Szayel both looked drugged which had everyone slightly worried.

"What's the meaning of this Ame-chan?" Aizen questioned as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Well we all get to lay back for a few days so I thought I would start this wonderful break with something to put everyone in an upbeat mood…well almost everyone." I winked.

I pressed a couple of buttons and the lights went out as a screen showed my handy work.

***The following is property of whoever created Foamy the Squirrel. The link to the video with Grimmjow is on my profile for all who wish to watch.***

"Hello. Welcome to Starchmucks Coffee. May-" A Helium high Szayel stated.

"Coffee. Black coffee. Just black. With darkness." An also Helium high Grimmjow interrupted.

"Ok, that will be $17.25. Um…may I have your zip code, please?"

"Zip code?"

"Um…yeah."

"Um…why?"

"Well we get people's zip codes and phone numbers so that we can send them money saving coupons in the mail. It's very helpful."

"My zip code is 0000."

"Um…that's not a valid zip code sir."

"Nah, nah it is. I, I live in space. Above the Earth. It was the first zip code.

Szayel sighed and then asked, "Um…would you like to use your Starchmucks Credit Card for this purchase?"

"Credit card? For a coffee shop? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"If you don't have one then you can open an account here, like right now. Would you like to sign up for our Starchmucks Credit Card today?"

"Dude, I'm just buying coffee! I don't need to open up a credit card with you people."

"Ok. Will you be using your Coffee Drinkers Rewards Card today?"

"Dude, all I want is my fucking coffee! I don't want to go through a whole thing of opening accounts and giving out social security numbers! Just give me my fucking coffee!"

"But if your reward card you can save 10% on this purchase."

"Dude, I just wasted 10% of my life waiting for this thing! Just give me my fucking coffee! Alright give it to me! Give me the coffee!"

"Would you like to donate a dollar to the-"

"I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me? I will tear off your fucking balls and staple them to your fucking forehead. Stop fucking around and get me my fucking coffee!"

"I'm just trying to do my job sir."

"Then get my fucking coffee!"

"There's no need to be rude sir."

"Yeah there is. When I get a cup of coffee I should not be approached paperwork in order to complete the transaction! And seriously, offering a credit card to every shmuck who comes in here looking for caffeine is just ridiculous! It's ridiculous! Stupid!"

"All businesses do it sir."

"Yeah exactly and that's why the economy is doing so well."

"Um…the economy is not doing well…sir."

"I know that you fucking moron. I'm being fucking sarcastic."

"Ooooh. Ok, now what size did you want? Uh, grande, tall, or vente?"

"Mother fucker!"

As the clip ended I couldn't see due to being on the ground laughing my fucking ass off. Tears were falling from my eyes as well as everyone else's. It was priceless. Even Ulquiorra was laughing to where he couldn't breathe. This was going to go into my book as the most evil thing I've ever done. No wait the most evil would be to upload it to the human world's thing named "Internet". I finally was able to breathe again and sat back in my chair.

"I'm so, so, so sorry my dear Grimmjow but I just _had_ to show you just how evil I could be." I smiled evilly as I tried to suppress another fit of laughter.

"If that's all Ame-chan then-"

"Actually, if you all wouldn't mind watching one more. This one is just of Grimmjow…well you can hear Szayel's voice but that's it. Fair warning, this has music to it." I smiled evilly as I pressed play.

*The following is property of Dennis Leary.*

"Folks, I'd like to sing a song about the American Dream  
About me, about you  
About the way our American hearts beat way down in the bottom of our chests  
About that special feeling we get in the cockles of our hearts  
Maybe below the cockles,  
Maybe in the sub cockle area,  
Maybe in the liver, maybe in the kidneys,  
Maybe even in the colon, we don't know

I'm just a regular Joe, with a regular job  
I'm your average white, suburbanite slop  
I like football and porno and books about war  
I got an average house, with a nice hardwood floor  
My wife and my job, my kids and my car  
My feet on my table, and a Cuban cigar

But sometimes that just ain't enough to keep a man like me interested  
(oh no, no way, uh uh)  
No I gotta go out and have fun at someone else's expense  
(woah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah)  
I drive really slow in the ultra fast lane  
While people behind me are going insane

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, such an asshole)

I use public toilets and I piss on the seat  
I walk around in the summer time saying "how about this heat"

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's the world's biggest asshole)

Sometimes I park in the handicap spaces  
While handicapped people make handicap faces

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's a real fucking asshole)

Maybe I shouldn't be singing this song  
Ranting and raving and carrying on  
Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong  
Nah

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's the world's biggest asshole)

You know what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna get myself a 1967 Cadillac Eldorado convertible  
Hot pink, with whale skin hubcaps  
And all leather cow interior  
And make brown baby sea lions for head lights (yeah)  
And I'm gonna drive in that baby at 115 miles per hour  
Gettin' 1 mile per gallon,  
Sucking down Quarter Pounder cheeseburgers from McDonald's  
In the old fashioned non-biodegradable Styrofoam containers  
And when I'm done sucking down those greeseball burgers  
I'm gonna wipe my mouth with the American flag  
And then I'm gonna toss the Styrofoam containers right out the side  
And there ain't a goddamn thing anybody can do about it  
You know why, because we've got the bombs, that's why  
2 words, nuclear fuckin' weapons, OK?  
Russia, Germany, Romania, they can have all the democracy they want  
They can have a big democracy cakewalk  
Right through the middle of Tinian Square and it won't make a lick of difference  
Because we've got the bombs, OK?  
John Wayne's not dead, he's frozen, and as soon as we find a cure for cancer  
We're gonna thaw out the duke and he's gonna be pretty pissed off  
You know why,  
Have you ever taken a cold shower, well multiply that by 15million times  
That's how pissed off the duke's gonna be!  
I'm gonna get the Duke, and John Castive Eddies,  
and Lee Marvin, and Sam Peckenthorp, and a case of whiskey, and drive down to Texas...

(Hey! You know, you really are an asshole!)  
Why don't you just shut up and sing the song, pal?  
I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (he's the world's biggest asshole)

A-S-S-H-O-L-E  
Everybody  
A-S-S-H-O-L-E

I'm an asshole and I'm proud of it" Grimmjow sang with Szayel as back up. ***Back up is everything in parenthesis***

Again everyone was laughing their asses off. Now I truly was evil and was hoping that my point had gotten across. Fuck with me and I'll make a fucking idiot out of you. Smiling I got up and headed towards the door. My job was done and now I needed a nice hot shower to properly relax.

As I got out of the shower I found a very pissed off Grimmjow sitting at the foot of his bed glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have died the moment the bathroom door opened. Smiling I walked over to my bed and just as I was about to lay down I felt his eyes on me.

"Grimmjow it was funny as hell. It was for entertainment." I stated.

"You are such a fucking bitch. First you drug us and then you do this. You fucking bitch."

I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice. This just pissed him off even more. The next thing I knew I was on my back pinned down with Grimmjow on top of me.


	7. Chapter 6

Glaring up at said man I opened my mouth to snap at him. Before I could even get one word out he crashed his lips onto mine. He moved from my lips to my jaw and then to my neck. He kept kissing gently, leaving a small wet trail. As soon as he began sucking I moved away.

"Don't." I stated as he chuckles darkly.

"Why not?" He asks kissing my neck softly.

"Just don't." I demanded.

"You know that we both need this." Grimmjow stated as he continued to kiss and gently suck on my neck. His tongue was moving in circles. That's when his actions started to catch my attention; it was arousing.

"Knock it off Grimmjow." I snarled while trying to hold back a few moans.

He opened his mouth wide and bit gently making moans escape while I held his shoulders.

"Mmm." He moaned loving the sounds I was making.

I could slightly feel him attempting pull off my sash. Pushing him away lightly, "No," I snapped.

He looked down at me, sat up while holding my hands and gripping them tight. Grimmjow then leaned back down and held them above my head. Struggling slightly, he kissed my lips but I refused to kiss back. He then began to grind his hard member against my slightly aroused womanhood which caused me to gasp and moan. This gave Grimmjow the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. With his wet muscle in my mouth I kept it open. I couldn't hold back my moans as he continued grinding hard.

I moaned, wanting to give in to what I was feeling. Grimmjow's tongue slammed into mine and I suddenly found myself trying to push him out. He fought back till he finally decided to retreat.

"Why are you resisting? I know you love it, and don't worry I'll leave you alone afterwards." he said kissing my ear then the crook of my neck.

I put my feet on Grimmjow's stomach and lifted him up off of me and the bed. Shifting slightly I flipped him over my head and into the far wall. Rolling over onto my stomach I smiled at the dazed panther.

"This was fun Grimmjow. We should play again some time." I smiled to where I almost looked like Gin. Somehow I made it look cute or better yet sexy.

His look was dumb founded. I found it cute. Smiling I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. How my bed got made was beyond me but I wasn't going to complain. Grimmjow got up and made his way over to his. So the poor panther wasn't going to get his rocks off tonight but it was fun to make him think that he was. The next couple of days were going to be fun. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short. I was at first going to make it a lemon but with what has been going on today I lost my original idea and came up with this one. So hope you liked it. Please r&r. =^^=


End file.
